Addiction
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: Reid and Derek have been dating a while, but Reids addiction might get in the way. Slash. Rated for ahem obvious reasons. Nudity, and homosexual sex.


Derek thought sometimes that maybe he shouldn't have told Spencer that his addiction was unhealthy. Truth be told Derek loved Spencer and would do anything to make him happy. But Derek wasn't getting any younger and Spencer's new found addiction was wearing him out. Late nights and early mornings were two things Derek couldn't handle however managed just fine. But that was probably because he drank a hundred pots of coffee everyday. Okay so it wasn't actually a hundred, but sometimes Derek wondered how someone so tiny could drink so much.

Emily and caught on to how exhausted Derek was a saught him out one day. "Morgan." She started. "You doing alright?"

Derek took a moment to think of how to describe how he was. Because on one hand his and Spencer's relationship was amazing. However the other hand had Derek tired all the time because of Spencer's addiction.

"Em, I'm fine." He told her, it wasn't really how he was but it was close.

"Morgan, you don't think I believe that do you?"

"No really Emily I am. Spencer just has a tendancy to keep me up late, every night." Morgan smiled at the prosept of the nights he always spent with Spencer. They were definately the best nights he had. No woman he had ever been with had been as perceptive as Spencer was. That's what Derek gets for dating a genius.

"So tell me." Penelope commanded coming up behind Derek. "How is that lithe form in bed?"

Derek turned about twelve shades of red. "Baby girl. I don't think that's any of your business." When did this turn into a conversation about his and Spencer's sex life?

"I bet he's wild, and into a bunch of different kinky stuff. Like hand cuffs, and whips." Penelope said.

"Alright so he is good in bed." Derek whispered.

"Squee! I knew it! With those hips and butt he had to be good in bed." Penelope stated.

Somewhere along the way JJ had appeared. "Who's hips and butt?" She asked Penelope.

"Reid's." Emily informed her.

JJ raised a brow. "What about his hips and butt?"

"We have recently been informed that he is good in bed." Penelope told her.

"Wait who's good in bed?" Spencer asked Penelope.

"I... uh... well that is... we were just talking about...." Penelope faltered.

"Babe let's go home." Derek injected. "It's getting late and you wanted to watch that movie."

"Wait I want to know who's good in bed." Spencer said.

"Hotch." Emily and JJ said at once.

"Oh! Wait! EEEEEWWWW! I didn't want to know that." Spencer scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That's gross. I don't want to imagine my boss like that."

"Which is why we are going home." Derek told him.

"Yes please. See you guys tomorrow." Spencer said waving to the girls as him and Derek left.

The ride down to Derek's car was silent. But Derek knew it was going to be a long night. Even if he told Spencer that maybe tonight he should lay off, Derek would be up late into the night. Even getting away from the office early didn't really help.

"Derek?" Spence asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Derek asked unlocking the doors.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah. I'm just tired." Derek told him, as that buckled their seat belts.

"You sure? I mean you seem like you are upset with me." Spencer said quietly. "I didn't do something to upset you did I?"

Derek chose to wait to answer this question, opting for getting them home, so maybe he could get some sleep. Even though he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Derek?"

"Spence. Can we talk about it when we get home? So I can focus on you instead of you, the road, and everyone else driving?"

"Of course." Spencer said dejectedly.

"Babe. I love you but we do have one thing I want to talk about that is starting to bother me. And don't you dare let that big brain think that it's something bad." Derek told him taking Spencer's hand in his.

They drove the final ten minutes in silence. Spencer was so worried about what Derek was going to talk to him about, and Derek did know how to breach the subject.

They had barely gotten in the door when Spencer pulled Derek to him. His arms wrapped around Derek's neck, and his lips attached to Derek's lips. A distraction that was likely to work. Derek slid his hands onto Spencer's slender hips, grasping them tightly. The older saught entrance which was always readily given.

Spencer slid his hands down to grasp Derek's shirt and pulled it over his head, before reconnectings their lips. The younger pushed Derek into the living room and onto his favorite lazy-boy.

Spencer tugged his tie off, and pulled his sweater and dress shirt over his head in one swift motion. He slid his slim legs on either side of Derek's thighs, stradling the older man.

"You are going to wrinkle our pants." Derek told him.

"I can fix that." Spencer said, placing one more firm kiss on Derek's lips.

As he stood Spencer pulled Derek with him, and swiftly removed Derek's belt. "Do you even know what you do to me?" Spencer asked him, undoing Derek's pants and sliding them along with his briefs down.

Derek stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He whispered harshly in Spencer's ear.

Spencer pushed him down onto the chair again. "Stay." He said firmly.

Derek complied, but just barely. He currently wanted nothing more then to get Spencer out of his pants.

However Spencer had other plans. instead of removing his own pants he slid his hand slowly down his chest, until he reached the top of his pants. Derek sucked in a deep breath. But Spencer didn't touch himself. He slid his hands down is thighs, and bit his lip. It was all Derek could do to stay sitting.

Slowly Spencer slid his hands back up his thighs, and grasped his now hard cock through his pants. "Unnnng."

"Oh god Spence."

Spencer ignored him and slid his hand down his pants that he had undone, and began slowly stroking himself. Moaning, and shaking.

"Come here." Derek whispered huskily.

Spencer shook his head. "No. You have to earn it." He smiled sliding his hand faster, and harder.

"Spence are you trying to cum in your pants cause you will, and you know that." Derek muttered, noticing his own leaking cock.

"Fine." Spencer said removing his hand from his cock and removing his pants. He started to leave the room. "You stay."

When Spencer came back into the room, he was carrying two pieces of metal.

Derek groaned. Cock rings.

As Spencer approched Derek reached out to touch him but Spencer smacked his hand away, carefully sliding one onto Derek's cock. "Wow does me touching myself really turn you on that much?" He asked brushing his finger over the head. "Unnnng."

Spencer slid his own cock ring on and lowered him self so he was kneeling in front of Derek. "You want me to suck you don't you?"

Derek nodded his approval. To which Spencer complied. He slid his lips slowly over Derek's tip, taking a small amount into his mouth. Derek moaned his approval. Spencer's mouth was like heaven. Spencer sped up but only for a moment, before he stopped completely.

He got up again and straddled Derek's lap.

He attached his lips to Derek's. The older man grasped Spencer's hips again, it was one of those things Spencer liked, having his hips grasped. He also loved to be dominated, which Derek thought he would. Derek pulled the younger man's hips down, so their cocks we flush against each other. Spencer gasped into the kiss, allowing Derek better access.

Spencer ground down against Derek. "Mmmmm want you." He mumbled against Dereks lips.

"Come on pretty boy, let's go to the bedroom." Derek lifted Spencer, and Spencer knowing all to well how this worked, wrapped his legs around Derek's waist.

Derek put Spencer down gently on the bed. "Spread your legs babe."

There was one thing Derek was never going to do. And that was hurt Spencer by not properly preparing him. Spencer slid back on the bed so is back was against the head board, and spead his thin legs as wide as they would go. Derek gather a tube fom off the night stand and sat between Spencer's thighs.

"God! You are so beautiful." Derek told him, kissing him lightly.

"Come on Derek I want you so bad." Spencer moaned as he watched Derek spead the liquid over his fingers.

"Patience, or you're going to get spanked." Derek threatened.

Spencer's eyes lit up. The one kinky thing Spencer really did like, spanking.

Derek worked his first finger into the tight ring or muscle. "God I know you are excited, but relax or it won't happen."

Spencer took a deep breath, and Derek felt the smaller one relax around his finger. When Spencer started to push against that finger Derek added a second, and finally a third. Of course this wasn't as good of preparation as he would like since he was a great deal bigger then three fingers, but Spencer was writhing against him and pleading by this point.

"Ah, come on Derek I need you in me. Now!"

"Spence you sure you're ready?"

"Of course."

Derek rolled a condom on quickly, and slowly slid into Spencer. They both moaned when Derek was completely buried inside. Derek waited a moment and then started a rhythm that would keep them both happy.

Spencer was moving in time with Derek, but stopped him mid thrust.

"Did I hurt you?" Derek asked worriedly.

"No." Spencer smiled. "I want you to spank me."

Derek slowly withdrew from Spencer. The younger clambered to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed, and Derek stood behind him.

"Have you been bad?" Derek asked Spencer.

"Yes I have." Spencer replied. Derek brought his hand down on the pale flesh. Spencer whimpered.

Derek did this ten even time on each cheek, before the flesh on Spence's bottom started to get a real shade of red.

"More Derek." Spencer whimpered.

Derek complied with another five on each cheek. Which were now getting sore looking.

"Harder." Spencer moaned.

Again Derek spanked him, harder this time. Spencer cried out with every smack. Whimpering and pleading for more. Derek spanked him another fifteen times on each cheek.

"Fuck me."Spencer moaned, tears leaking rapidly from his eyes.

Spencer rolled over and slid up on the bed to make room for Derek between his legs.

Derek slid back into Spencer. This time with a much faster and needier pace. He stroked Spencer in time with his thrusts. "Derek!" Derek withdrew long enough to remove his cock ring, and began trusting liberally. After a few more thrusts he removed Spencer's cock ring as well.

"Derek I'm not going to last." The older man thrust a little faster, and a littler harder, hitting that special spot inside of Spencer everytime. "Oh god." Spencer groaned.

After a few more thrust both of them tensed cuming in unison, Spencer screaming Derek's name, and Derek moaning Spencer's. Derek withdrew from the younger man, and removed the well used condom. After tying off the condom and disposing of it he gathered worn out Spencer into his arms and held him close.

"Just because you distracted me doesn't mean I forgot." Derek said against Spencer's head.

"Shoot! I had high hopes."

"Not a chance I'd forget pretty boy. I think you have a problem." Derek told him.

"I have a problem? I don't know what kind of problem."

"Spence you are an addict, and I think tonight I really hurt you."

"Hurt me? What do you mean?"

"You and this spanking fetish. Your ass is still really red. And it looks like is really hurts."

"Derek if you ever hurt me I'll let you know."

"But Spence you were crying."

"That may be but it felt good. I don't know why, it just does. Is that supposed to be my problem?"

"Sort of." Derek answered cryptically.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"To be honest Spence you are wearing me out. I love having sex with you, but having sex every night is killing me. It's why I'm always so tired. And I just can't deny you."

"Derek you only had to ask to go to bed. I don't care if we have sex or not, I do like it but, I mean it isn't required."

"Spence the last time I asked if it could wait you got really upset and souldn't stop reading for five hours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much I just wanted you with me, like that. I promise I will let you sleep tomorrow night as soon as you want."

"Thanks Spence I think we might be able to get your addiction under control."

"It's not an addiction."

"Whatever pretty boy. I love you. Now go to sleep."

"Fine. Night Derek. Love you too."

Derek hadn't sleep as soundly in a long time.


End file.
